Drabbles Atlantis
by BadWolfs
Summary: Un ensemble de drabbles racontant des tranches de vie de différents personnages de la série, qu'ils soient connus ou non. 32ème chapitre en ligne.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient sinon je vous assure que ça ne se serait pas terminé comme ça.  
Pour les 15 premiers drabbles les pairings et les thèmes qui viennent tous de The Almost Totally Random Pairing Generator

**Rating :** K+, il se peut que le rating change dans ce cas le nouveau rating sera indiqué au début du chapitre.

**Personnage/Pairing : **Un peu tout le monde. Même des gens que vous ne connaissez pas.

**Bêta :** Clio Reap ( Qui fait un boulot formidable)

**Résumé : **Il ne s'agit pas d'une seule histoire mais de plein de petites histoires sur les héros de la cité ou ceux qui y vivent anonymement. Ce sont des drabbles assez court (moins de 1000 mots), et ils suivent tous la forme : deux personnages et un thème.

Bonne lecture.


	2. Lorne Caldwell Pas touche

**Evan Lorne / Steven Caldwell / Pas touche**

A vrai dire il n'était pas allé très souvent sur le Dédale, et il n'y était jamais resté très longtemps non plus. Enfin premier voyage mis à part .

Du coup, jusqu'à présent il n'était passé dans cette pièce qu'en coup de vent.

Pendant un laps de temps très court il en avait eu un lui aussi. Certes le sien avait été détruit dès sa première bataille. Mais lui aussi avait été commandant donc quelque part ce n'était pas si déplacé que cela.

En plus il n'y était resté qu'une minute, il sortait d'une mission qui ,sans le Dédale, aurait tourné au massacre. Il était épuisé et c'était la seule place libre.

De toute façon il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'y rester, il avait juste été surpris part le confort du rembourrage.

Enfin résultat il avait perdu beaucoup de crédibilité.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, même si Caldwell adorait son fauteuil il n'était pas obliger de hurler "pas touche !" À travers le poste de commande.


	3. McKay Beckett d'un autre côté

**Rodney McKay / Carson Beckett /d'un autre côté**

Rodney était tout simplement insupportable.

Il était là tout le temps et quasiment jamais pour une bonne raison. Mais parce que de temps en temps c'était vraiment grave il fallait comme même vérifier.

Tout les jours il y avait l'écharde qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever seul parce-que-si-ça-s'infecte-ça-peut-être-grave. La légère douleur à la cheville une-foulure-j'en-suis-sûr, les crampes d'estomac mais-non-je-ne-mange-pas-trop-et-trop-vite-je-fais-de-l'hypoglycémie et bien d'autres petits bobos divers et variés, tous présentés, cela va de soi,comme des urgences absolues.

Alors malgré lui ,quand Beckett voyait Rodney arriver dans son infirmerie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer et de se demander pourquoi lui.

D'un autre côté parfois Rodney venait le voir dans son bureau, pas pour un bobo imaginaire, mais juste comme ça. Pour parler ou lui proposer de ne pas encore sauter un repas en venant manger avec lui.

D'un autre côté parfois ils se voyaient hors de l'infirmerie juste en temps qu'amis, il se laissait même traîner devant des films canadiens, juste pour faire plaisir à Rodney. Et puis aussi un peu parce que dans ces moments la McKay était une compagnie agréable.

D'un autre côté Rodney ne venait pas toujours à l'infirmerie quand il en avait vraiment besoin. Parce qu'il devait sauver la cité pour la nième fois. Parce que lorsque c'était nécessaire il faisait preuve de courage.

Alors pour tout ça, à chaque fois que Rodney passait la porte de son infirmerie, Carson soupirait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.


	4. Caldwell Sheppard pulsations

**Steven Caldwell / John Sheppard / pulsation.**

90

- Colonel vous êtes ici à bord de mon vaisseau vous n'avez pas me donner d'ordre....

95

- Vous avez peut être pris l'habitude de risquer la vie de vos hommes et d'aller jouer les héros....

110

- Je sais que Weir vous laisse tout passer mais je ne suis pas aussi influençable....

125

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt tactique....

135

- c'est une mission suicide....

140

- C'est regrettable mais on ne peut pas les sauver...

145

- Je ne vous laisserai pas au mieux couler ma carrière ,au pire tous nous tuer pour un si petit groupe...

150

John apprécia tout particulièrement le craquement qui retentit lorsque l'os du nez cassa sous son poing.

160

- Mon colonel arrêtez !

Le manque d'enthousiasme des soldats qui le métrisaient lui plut aussi beaucoup

145

Il était trop tard maintenant, mais voir Caldwell pisser le sang le calma un peu

135

Pour le moment il entendait juste les pulsations de son cœur mais bientôt il se calmerait et les voix de ceux qu'il n'avait pu sauver les remplaceront.


	5. Ellis Lorne entre le marteau et l'enclum

**Colonel Ellis / Evan Lorne / entre le marteau et l'enclume**

Ils avaient tout les deux compris au premier coup d'œil. Ils n'avaient rien dit bien sur, juste échangé un regard.

Evan avait même ressenti un petit pincement au cœur : il y avait enfin quelqu'un dans la même position que lui.

Pile entre le marteau et l'enclume.

L'un était coincé entre l'enclume :un lieutenant colonel aux l'idées peu conventionnels. Il était efficace certes mais il donnait réguliairement des nuits blanches à son second. Pour la simple raison que c'était toujours lui qui finissait par devoir taper le rapport.

Rapport qui devait convaincre le marteau ( comprendre Weir,le général et le c.i.s) que oui Sheppard savait ce qu'il fessait.

L'autre était coincé entre un colonel convaincu que sa place était dans la cité et non pas au dessus. Et les même supérieurs avident d'avoir un avis neuf sur ce qui se passait dans Pégase.

Enfin il rencontrait quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre pourquoi, malgré tout son respect pour son colonel, il n'avait parfois qu'une envie c'était de le balancer par la fenêtre. Lui et ses idées délirantes totalement inacceptables pour un chef militaire.

Bien sûr ni l'un ni l'autre ne dira jamais rien explicitement.

Mais un certain lieutenant colonel venait de gagner un peu de temps pour apprendre à voler.


	6. McKay Zelenka confiance

**Rodney McKay / Radek Zelenka / confiance**

Il regarda le tchèque partir en marmonnant, une fois de plus, dans sa langue natale ce qui ne devait certainement pas être une déclaration d'amour.

Mais après tout ce n'était pas de la faute de Rodney si Zelenka n'était pas capable d'écrire ses calculs lisiblement. Et puis il aurait tout de suite du voir que ses résultats était faux non ?

Lui avait tout de suite vu le problème, après tout il était bien meilleur en calcul. Et en tout le reste.

De toute façon les choses se passaient toujours ainsi, c'est pour ça qu'il avait toujours préféré travailler seul. Ca lui évitait de toujours devoir passer derrière tout le monde.

Bien sûr après trois ans passés dans une autre galaxie, il avait appris à mettre sa vie entre les mains d'autrui. Et petit à petit il apprenait à faire confiance aux autres membres de son équipe. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'élança derrière Zelenka.

- Radek revenez vos calculs doivent être bon je vous fais confiance. La fin de sa phrase stoppa net le tchèque qui se retourna vers lui l'air de pas trop y croire.

Oui après tout il était peut être temps de faire un peu plus confiance à celui qui le secondait fidèlement depuis trois ans.

- De toute façon s'ils sont faux vous resterez pour tout refaire.

Rodney était près à lui faire confiance mais pas trop tout de même.


	7. Beckett Lorne options multiple

**Carson Beckett / Evan Lorne / options multiples**

Il avait de multiples options.

Des sous-entendu peut être? Après tout il était souvent à l'infirmerie et en lâchant un mot de-ci delà il pourrait peut être faire passer le message. Bien sûr c'était un peu hasardeux. Et puis même si Carson comprenait ou il voulait en venir la situation ne serait pas franchement idéal pour en parler.

Une lettre serait peut-être une solution, enfin un e-mail plutôt. Il n'y avait pas de vrai boite à lettre dans la cité. Le truc c'est qu'il fallait être sûr que se soit bien le médecin qui l'ouvre. Et puis en plus lui il était plutôt dessin, l'écriture n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de ses talents. Pour écrire un rapport son style était parfait, mais pour ce genre de lettre il était un peu pauvre. Non définitivement non pas d'e-mail.

Il pourrait peut être s'arranger pour l'emmener seul en exploration avec lui. Sauf que Carson n'était pas un grand fan des expéditions et qu'il était bien placé pour savoir que la malchance avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'en prendre à ses coéquipiers. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir faire ça devant quelqu'un près à tout pour rentrer au plus vite.

Il pouvait toujours essayer de le coincer dans un couloir à la sortie de l'infirmerie, le soir par exemple. Sauf que le doc avait des horaires élastiques et qu'il pouvait difficilement faire le pied de grue dans le couloir, toute la soirée, sans attirer l'attention. Pire Sheppard ou Weir pourraient penser qu'il n'a rien à faire et lui donner du boulot en plus.

Il pouvait aussi tout simplement lui donner rendez-vous quelque part, dans un endroit pas trop fréquenté de préférence. Mais bien sûr Beckett demanderait pourquoi et il ne se voyait pas lui donner la vraie raison, ça ferait un peu guet-happent tout ça.

Ou alors, il utilisait la méthode Coué et se déclarait devant tout le monde. Bien sûr ça ruinerait très certainement toute ses chances et sa carrière au passage. Dans son boulot ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose dont il fallait se venter.

Les spectateurs étant prohibé, il pourrait tout simplement aller frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il était sur que Carson le laisserait entrer. Et puis si s'était un échec , personne ne serait au courant Beckett était bien trop gentleman pour aller le crier sur les toits.

Cette option là lui convenait, il n'avait plus qu'à choisir ses mots…

Mmm… l'option Carson je t'aime était, peut-être, un peu trop directe.

Mais bien sûr il y avait bien d'autre possibilités.


	8. McKay Katie poisson

Mon premier drabble avec un personnage féminin.^^ (je n'ai rien contre elles mais je dois dire qu'elles m'inspirent moins)

**Rodney McKay / Katie Brown / ****Poisson**

Après l'échec de leur premier rendez-vous " en tête-à-tête ", où il y avait clairement eu une tête et demie de trop. Rodney avait décidé d'organiser un autre diner, où cette fois seule Katie serait conviée.

La chose ne fut pas facile, sur Terre il lui suffisait de réserver une table au restaurant. Mais ici, les restaurants fessant cruellement défault, il avait du tout organiser de A à Z.

Il avait d'abord du faire le ménage dans ses quartiers. Le service de nettoyage avait refusé de le faire et Rodney devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas exactement une fée du logis. Il lui fallut près d'une journée entière pour tout ranger. Apparemment les anciens ne fessaient pas leurs vitres eux même, sinon ils ne les auraient pas faites aussi hautes. Enfin, au moins il avait retrouvé un tas de truc qu'il pensait avoir allait d'ailleurs devoir s'excuser auprès de Zelenka, puis qu'il l'avait accusé d'être à l' origine de la plupart de ces disparitions.

Son plus grand défi avait été la cuisine, pas qu'il soit difficile d'en trouver une ; les cuisines de la cafétéria étant accessibles à n'importe qui temps qu'il prévenait suffisamment à l'avance. Le seul petit problème c'était que si la construction de réacteur nucléaire ne lui posait pas de problème, la cuisine lui semblait un peu près aussi facile que battre Ronon en combat à mains nues.

Heureusement après quelques magouilles, impliquant de grande quantités de chocolat et de café, et qu'il préférait passer sous silence. Il avait pu convaincre une de ses collègues de lui préparer le repas. Tout du moins le plat principal.

Le jour J c'est donc avec une certaine fierté qu'il contempla sa salade et son gâteau au chocolat : les deux seuls plats qu'il savait cuisiner. Quant au plat de résistance il s'agissait d'un pavé de saumon, tout du moins de l'équivalent local, dont le fumet lui ouvrait l'appétit.

Ils venaient d'attaquer le poisson quand tout avait basculé. A peine 10 secondes après la première bouchée Katie avait commencé à gonfler tout en virant au rouge violet.

Résultat leur petit diner s'était fini à l'infirmerie. Le diagnostic de Beckett avait été sans appel : allergie sévère.

Le diagnostique de Katie fut tout aussi définitif : les sorties en amoureux autant qu'il voulait, mais plus de diner s'il n'était pas pris à la cafétéria.


	9. Ronon Chuck perdu

Je suis très productive en ce moment il y en aura certainement un ou deux autres demain

**Ronon/chuck/perdu**

Chuck avait toujours été quelqu'un de réfléchi, il faisait rarement de grosse erreur. La dernière remontait au lycée : il avait cru Finigan quand celui-ci lui avait affirmé que Rosie craquait pour lui. C'est dans la douleur qu'il avait compris qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Venir sur Atlantis avait été une décision mûrement réfléchi, il était là en parfaite connaissance de cause. Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi il avait pris une décision aussi stupide. Lorsque Ronon lui avait demandé où se trouvait le labo 8, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de lui monter sur un plan ?  
Sur un coup de tête il lui avait dit que le labo en question était loin des téléporteurs mais qu'il connaissait un raccourci; raccourci qu'il avait bêtement décidé de montrer en personne.

Tout cela remontait maintenant à plus de quinze minutes. Cela en faisait donc dix qu'il était perdu mais continuait à marcher d'un pas résolu, en espérant retrouver son chemin par un quelconque miracle.  
Juste derrière lui il pouvait sentir l''impatience de Ronon grandir à coup de grognements étouffés. Et lorsque celui-ci fini par lui demander si ils étaient encore loin il ne put s'empêcher de lui affirmer que oui ils y étaient presque. Ce dont bien sûr il n'avait pas la moindre idée.

Il s'écoula encore 5 minutes avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent bloqués devant une porte récalcitrante. Quant il sentit la main de Ronon se poser sur son épaule. Chuck commença à réciter toutes les prières qu'il connaissait. Cette fois c'était sûr Ronon avait compris qu'il le menait en bateau et ça allait faire très mal.  
Il se laissa tout d'un coup tomber à genoux devant Ronon et allait le supplier de le pardonner quand la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos.

-Ah Ronon je commençais à croire que… McKay s'arrêta net en se rendant compte de la présence et surtout de la position de Chuck

- Tout va bien?

-oui, oui je...heu, une crampe! J'ai eu une crampe, mais ça va mieux maintenant. lui répondit Chuck avant que Ronon n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il se remit sur pied avec une rapidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, et devant l'air surpris et surtout pas convaincu des deux autres il s'éloigna d'un pas à la limite de la course.

Il ne s'arrêta que quelques couloirs plus loin pour reprendre son souffle et réaliser qu'il était encore perdu.


	10. Sheppard Lorne position

Je profite de ce drabble pour lancer un appel : j'aurais besoin d'une bêta pour le drabble suivant qui me pose quelques difficultés. Donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un faîtes le moi savoir**. **

**John Sheppard/Evan Lorne/position compromettante**

- Rendez le moi ! Sheppard bondit vivement sur le côté pour éviter le bras de son second.

- Pas question Lorne, depuis le temps que je veux savoir ce que vous pouvez bien écrire dans ce carnet. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles John secoua légèrement le précieux livre.

Lorne tendit une nouvelle fois le bras pour essayer attraper le carnet en question mais Sheppard l'évita à nouveau. Ca faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il essayait de regarder dedans, mais jusqu'à présent Evan l'avait toujours entendu approcher. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait pas question qu'il lui rendre sans jeter un coup d'œil.  
Il se déplaça légèrement, pour mettre le lit entre lui et le major, et fit sauter la pression qui maintenait le carnet fermé. Tout en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à Lorne, qui n'osait rien tenter de trop sérieux contre son supérieur direct, il l'ouvrit à la première page.

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Lorne qui envoya la hiérarchie aux oubliettes et se jeta littéralement sur John.  
Des années d'entrainements permirent à celui-ci d'esquiver. Pas assez vite cependant puisque Evan lui agrippa le bras. Déséquilibrés ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le lit.

S'engagea alors un étrange combat; Evan essayait de récupérer son carnet sans l'abimer, tandis que John le tenait à distance tout en se tortillant pour réussir à lire le fameux carnet.  
Il finit par réussir à tourner la page et eut un temps d'arrêt en n'y voyant non pas un journal intime mais des croquis. Evan profita de ce laps de temps pour attraper son bras, le bon cette fois, mais il y mit trop de force et le livre vola à travers la pièce.

Tout deux cherchaient à se relever, sans laisser l'autre faire de même, quand la porte des quartiers de Lorne s'ouvrit sur Chuck. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la scène quand les deux soldats se rendirent compte de leur position : allongé l'un sur l'autre sur un lit, à moitié débraillés et le souffle court.

-Je euh... Votre radio Major elle heu...Weir veux vous voir. Marmonna le technicien avant d'opérer un rapide repli stratégique.

Toujours emberlificotés les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de se relever tant bien que mal et de se lancer à la poursuite de Chuck. Oubliées la dispute et les croquis, le technicien avait beau être très sympa il n'en était pas moins une vrai commère, et aucun d'eux ne voulaient voir ce genre de rumeur se répandre.


	11. Lorne Miko Chevalerie

Un grand merci à Clio Reap qui a fait un formidable travail de bêta sur ce drabble.

**Evan Lorne / Miko Kusanagi / la chevalerie est morte**

Miko venait d'un pays très à cheval sur les règles de savoir-vivre, notamment au travail. L'arrivée sur Atlantis fut donc pour elle un choc relativement violent. Elle n'oserait jamais le dire à voix haute, mais le docteur McKay faisait preuve d'une brusquerie qui la déstabilisait un peu. Mais étant le patron il était normal qu'il soit autoritaire et finalement Miko c'était habituée à son léger manque de délicatesse. Et puis tous les hommes de la cité n'étaient pas comme ça.

Parce qu'il était souvent affecté à la protection des scientifiques qui partaient en expédition, Miko avait des contacts brefs mais réguliers avec le Major Lorne. Celui-ci se montrait toujours charmant, il disait toujours bonjour et au revoir, et plutôt que d'attendre dans un silence pesant il ne manquait jamais de lui demander comment elle allait.

Lorsque vint son tour de partir en expédition elle fut ravie de constater que l'équipe du major Lorne allait l'accompagner.

Celui-ci arriva pile à l'heure dans le hangar des jumpers et après les salutations de rigueur, ainsi que quelques mots pour la rassurer - elle n'avait jamais été très bonne pour cacher son stress - ils étaient partis.

La première chose qui la fit tiquer fut que personne ne se proposa de l'aider à porter les pourtant nombreux sacs qui contenaient son matériel.

La seconde chose fut les regards impatients pendant qu'elle effectuait ses relevés.

Les suivantes eurent lieu après l'arrivée d'autochtones armés jusqu'aux dents, et bien décidés à les virer de leur planète. A ce moment là, elle avait commencé à perdre le compte, entrainée dans une course poursuite des plus folles. Après avoir vu le sol boueux plusieurs fois de près, et vu passer divers projectiles de vraiment très près, elle avait enfin atteint le jumper. Et s'y s'était écroulée sans plus de cérémonie. On lui demanda bien si elle était blessée mais personne ne lui prêta une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever.

Une fois la porte passée l'équipe médicale se précipita vers eux. Elle allait accepter avec gratitude l'invitation du médecin à monter sur le brancard, quand le major l'arrêta.

- Elle, elle va bien, mais le lieutenant Thomas est tombé plusieurs fois, il s'est peut-être abimé quelque chose.

Le médecin la laissa donc plantée là, couverte de boue, épuisée et toute seule au milieu de la salle.

Tout en se dirigeant vers ses appartements et surtout vers sa douche, Miko dut se résigner : la chevalerie sur Atlantis était morte.


	12. Rodney Ronon Chasse

J'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire celui-là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Rodney McKay/ Ronon Dex / Chasse**

Ronon avait toujours apprécié la chasse, tout particulièrement la traque - ce qui pour un runner était un gros avantage – mais depuis son arrivé sur Atlantis il avait plus ou moins dû faire une croix sur cette activité. Tout du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de la dernière circulaire. Depuis ce jour, un jeudi sur deux Ronon partait à la chasse.

A la chasse au McKay.

La dernière circulaire obligeait tout les membres du personnel à suivre un entrainement au combat avec et sans arme, et ce toutes les semaines. Par un tour de passe-passe, qui lui était un peu passé au dessus, Sheppard avait réussi à l'embaucher pour le combat au corps-à-corps.

Et un jeudi sur deux c'est Rodney qu'il devait entrainer.

Le premier jeudi McKay n'était pas venu et, un peu naïvement il est vrai, Ronon lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute. Le deuxième jeudi il l'avait cherché toute la matinée sans succès, pour ce qui était de se cacher Rodney n'avait clairement pas besoin d'entrainement.

Ronon avait donc dû adapter ses techniques de traque à l'environnement un peu spécial de la cité.  
Première étape la tanière de la proie, en règle générale le scientifique désertait ses quartiers avant son arrivé.  
Deuxième étape les points de ravitaillements, Rodney avait vite compris qu'il ne devait pas trop approcher de la cafétéria, mais Ronon avait réussi à le coincer dans les cuisines à plusieurs reprises.

Troisième étape le propre territoire de chasse de McKay. Le scientifique avait plusieurs fois cru lui échapper en changeant de labo mais ses chers collègues avaient une forte tendance à le dénoncer -anonymement bien sûr- et ils montraient souvent à Ronon le moyen le plus court pour retrouver sa proie.

Quatrième étape l'approche, depuis peu Rodney avait commencé à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues en bloquant les portes ou les téléporteurs, Ronon se faisait donc discret en empruntant le plus possible les escaliers.

Mais aujourd'hui le scientifique semblait avoir trouvé une très bonne cachette et cela faisait plus d'une heure que Ronon le cherchait. Celui-ci allait abandonner quand sur une intuition il se dirigea vers le seul endroit ou il ne regardait jamais : le gymnase. Intuition payante puisque que McKay était là, en train de pianoter sur son portable. Avec un soupir il le referma et se rapprocha de Ronon.

- 5 à 12, tu prends de l'avance.

Ronon se contenta de lui sourire, la chasse était terminée.


	13. Sheppard Lorne notes

Ce drabble fait suite à position compromettante. Il fait aussi référence à perdu et options multiples. (Comment ça je vous force à les lire ?)

Encore une fois merci à Clio Reap pour sa bêta et pour Eva.

**John Sheppard/ Evan Lorne /Notes**

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Sheppard et Lorne subissaient le long, très long, rapport sur la sécurité du Sergent Bates. Celui-ci avait comme d'habitude le nez fourré dans ses différentes notes et graphiques. Ils disaient pourtant tous la même chose : nous sommes sur une cité qui manque de puissance, dans une galaxie où pour la race dominante nous ne sommes que des milkshakes sur pattes.

Le major jeta un coup d'œil à la salle ; tout le monde était tourné vers le sergent, plus ou moins enfoncé dans son fauteuil.

Evan tentait de rester concentré quand la messagerie de sa tablette attira son attention. Avec tout le sérieux du monde - Bates sera ravi de croire qu'il prend des notes – il ouvrit le message.

_Allez Evan, laisse-moi les voir._

_J'ai dit non._

_J'ai vu les premiers, qu'est ce que ça peut faire que je voie les suivants ?_

_C'est personnel_

_Il y a des dessins un peu…_

_Non ! C'est comme un journal intime, vous pouvez comprendre non ?_

_Comme un journal ? __Ca__ c'est intéressant._

_Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous avez voulu savoir ?_

_Chuck ne dira rien, on l'a convaincu de ne pas raconter ce qu'il croit avoir vu._

_Uniquement__ parce que McKay vous a parlé de sa petite balade avec Ronon. Il me regarde bizarrement maintenant._

_Mouais ce n'est pas faux. Tu crois qu'il ne nous a pas crus ?_

_Je suis SÛR qu'il ne nous a pas crus._

_Bah, c'est pas comme si c'était vrai ….Donc il y a les dessins de qui pour que tu ne veuilles pas me les montrer ?_

_Pour la Xème fois ça ne vous regarde PAS._

_AH AH !! Il y a bien quelqu'un. Je la connais ?_

Evan laissa retomber sa tablette sur la table, interrompant Bates.

- Vous voulez ajouter quelque chose Major ?

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un intervenait et sa voix vibrait de l'espoir contenu d'avoir réussi à intéresser quelqu'un.

-Non Sergent allez y continuez, lui répondit Evan en tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux coups de pied de Sheppard qui attendait avec impatience sa réponse.

_Alors ? Qui ?_

_CA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS_

Il accompagna le message d'un regard noir mais Sheppard ne leva même pas les yeux

_Tu passes __plein de temps__ à l'infirmerie, je suis sûr que c'est une infirmière._

_Colonel..._

_Je parie que c'est Eva la petite blonde, celle avec les lunettes, elle est Allemande ou Russe je crois. En plus « Eva », « Evan »…_

_Elle est Allemande, et NON ce n'est pas elle_

_**Pas elle**__ donc il y a bien quelqu'un !_

_NON !!_

_Vous rougissez major et je doute que ce soit à cause de Bates..._

_C'est __**PAS**__ vos affaires !!!!_

_Un médecin ?_

- NON ! J'ai dit non !

Evan s'était sans s'en rendre compte mis debout, et toute la salle, maintenant sortie de sa torpeur, le regardait.

- Vous allez bien major ? Vous êtes tout rouge ?

La question franchement sournoise de Sheppard le poussa à trouver le moyen de sortir au plus vite. Ca et le regard toi-mon-ptit-gars-je-vais-pas-te-lacher.

- Je...j'ai un rendez vous.

- Ah oui à l'infirmerie, allez-y major on ne vous retient pas.

Bates jeta un regard outragé à Sheppard. Lui il voulait le retenir !

Evan aurait bien voulu sortir dignement après un « oui monsieur » et surtout avec un visage neutre. Mais au lieu de ça il sortit à la limite du pas de course sans saluer et rouge écrevisse.

Il n'avait pas le temps de trainer, il avait tout un tas de dessins à faire disparaitre avant que Sheppard ne trouve le moyen de les voir ; ou pire qu'il en parle à un certain médecin.

Petite note de fin : Le générateur n'ayant pas un nombre infini de thèmes à me proposer, s'il y a des thèmes, des duos que vous voudriez voir ici ne vous gênez surtout pas pour me les soumettre.

(Il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton juste en dessous, ou d'envoyer un MP si vous préférez.)


	14. Stackhouse Markham Respiration

Ce coup là on est pas dans le registre de l'humour.

**Stackhouse****/****Markham****/****Respiration**

_Expirer_

Bon sang ! Ce que le sol peut-être dur ici. Ca fait mal et je n'aime pas trop avoir mal. Pourquoi je ne tombe jamais sur du foin ou de la mousse ?

_Inspirer_

Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point cela pouvait être pénible de respirer.

_Expirer_

C'est douloureux aussi. Mes poumons me brûlent comme après un marathon. Je n'ai jamais aimé les marathons. Mon père me disait toujours : « si tu veux être un soldat faut savoir courir. » Il avait raison. N'empêche que je n'aime pas les marathons.

_Inspirer_

Pas si simple. Mon corps semble ne vouloir qu'une seule chose : inspirer de l'air. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre. Et puis d'habitude mon corps se débrouille très bien tout seul.

_Expirer_

Ca fait déjà un peu moins mal. C'est bien, je n'aime pas trop avoir mal. Mark se moque toujours de moi à cause de ça. Je ne suis pas peureux, juste prudent.

_Inspirer_

La nuit est claire, je ne reconnais pas les étoiles. Sur Terre je les connaissais toutes, ici il y en a trop.

_Expirer_

J'ai froid. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression qu'il fasse si froid sur cette planète. Je ne sens plus mes doigts. Tant pis, de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

_Inspirer_

Pourquoi je suis là au fait ? Une mission certainement, je ne sais plus trop. C'est pas grave, je suis bien là. C'est comme dans du coton.

_Expirer_

Voila je n'ai plus mal. C'est mieux, je n'aime pas trop avoir mal. Ces étoiles là on dirait la Grande Ourse. Il faut que je montre ça à Mark. La Grande Ourse, c'est la seule qu'il connait Mark.

_Inspirer_

Mark n'est pas là. Il faudrait que je tourne la tête, pour voir s'il est plus loin. Non je suis trop bien comme ça. Tant pis pour Mark.

_Expirer_

Je devrais peut-être dormir un peu, ma vue se brouille. C'est toujours comme ça quand j'ai sommeil. Et puis j'aime bien dormir à la belle étoile, sur terre je le faisais souvent.

_Inspirer_

Oui, dormir c'est une bonne idée. Je montrerai les étoiles à Mark demain.

_Expirer_

Voilà, je sens le sommeil qui approche. C'est agréable, comme si je…


	15. Grodin McKay Help

Merci à Clio Reap, Vive les Unas, et Alpheratz9 pour leurs reviews, ça fait très plaisir.

Peter Grodin/ McKay/Help

Quand vient le moment d'appuyer sur le bouton ce n'est pas l'héroïsme, l'envie de protéger les siens, ou autre connerie du genre, qui le pousse à agir. Seulement la haine, la haine la plus pure, celle qui fait de son acte un geste d'une violence bestiale. Mais surtout celle qui lui donne la force de le faire.

Lorsque qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il ne pourra pas détruire les deux autres ruches, c'est la peur qui s'empare de lui. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Prendre un risque pareil pour les autres, pour McKay !

Il n'avait jamais eu la prétention d'être un héros. Atlantis il y est venu en temps que scientifique !

Il voudrait faire pause, dire pouce, rembobiner le film de sa vie pour effacer cet acte qui va l'envoyer directement à la fin de la bande.

Mais bien sûr il ne peut pas et dans sa radio, qu'il sait éteinte, il hurle à l'aide.

Il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut faire quelque chose pour le sortir de là ! Ce ne peut pas être la fin !

Quand son cri s'arrête, la colère a repris le dessus. Il déteste de toutes ses forces Mckay, le grand Mckay qui, avec tous ses diplômes, a pu réparer le satellite mais n'a pas été foutu de le sauver lui ! Il exècre aussi tous ces gens, là-bas sur la cité, qui vont l'applaudir, le pleurer peut-être un peu, puis l'oublier pour revenir à leur problème.

Voilà ce qu'il va gagner, un instant de gloire pour une éternité de néant.

Oh oui il les hait, ceux qui vont survivre alors que lui est enfermé dans cette saloperie de satellite. Une grosse boite de conserve, un piège mortel ; un cercueil.

Au moment où le vaisseau ruche se dirige vers lui, sa colère il la retourne contre les Wraiths. Vers cette race de malheur qui s'acharne contre lui, vers ces vaisseaux qui ont décidé de passer précisément à cet endroit, et vers le Wraith qui contrôle la ruche qui va provoquer sa mort.

Durant la dernière seconde, avant que le satellite n'explose, il sent sa haine s'évanouir.

Pour finalement laisser place à la terreur.


	16. Kolya Sheppard Combat

Suite à la demande d'Alpheratz9, voilà un drabble avec Kolya . (J'espère qu'il te plaira)

**Kolya/Sheppard/Combat**

_Bang _

La première balle passe si près de son oreille qu'elle le brûle.

Il prend à droite et sert les dents quand les branches giflent son visage.

_Bang_

La deuxième balle s'enfonce dans le bois tendre de l'arbre qui lui fait face.

Il accélère encore, un coup d'œil en arrière lui apprend que le Genii ne se laisse pas distancer.

_Bang_

La troisième balle soulève une motte de terre sur sa gauche.

Il ne sait pas où il va, il se contente d'une fuite en avant. Il faut qu'il trouve la Porte, qu'il arrive à rejoindre les autres. Avant que ne Kolya réussisse son coup.

_Bang_

La quatrième balle s'écrase sur un rocher derrière lui.

Ce rocher aurait fait un magnifique abri… s'il avait été armé et si Kolya avait été près à discuter. Ils n'en sont plus aux discussions depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, l'un des deux va y rester.

Sans ralentir, il saute par-dessus le tronc d'arbre qui bloque le passage. Il ne veut pas être celui qui va mourir.

_Bang_

La cinquième balle traverse sa cuisse.

Sa jambe ne le soutient plus, il s'effondre, et toute la volonté du monde lui permet seulement de se retourner. Au dessus de lui Kolya l'observe. Rien chez le Genii ne trahi sa joie morbide de l'avoir stoppé, ni même sa haine. Son regard est sans expression. Ils ont aussi dépassé l'étape des émotions.

Le canon de l'arme vise sa tête. Il a perdu la dernière manche de leur combat.

_Bang_

Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur la pénombre de sa chambre. Machinalement il porte la main à son front… bien sûr il n'y a rien.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il fait ce cauchemar, il se répète dans l'obscurité : « J'ai gagné. »


	17. O'Neill Jackson cadeau empoisonnné

Il est pour Clio Reap celui-là.(Qui le connait déjà puisqu'elle la bêta-lu mais bon….)

C'est plus un pairing SG1 que SGA mais vu qu'ils parlent d'Atlantis je retombe comme même sur mes pattes.

**Jack O'Neill/Daniel Jackson/ cadeau empoisonné**

Devant la baie vitrée de la salle de conférence, Jack observait la Porte qui s'était refermée quelques minutes auparavant sur l'expédition Atlantis. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, il sentait la présence de Daniel à un ou deux pas derrière lui.

- Tu sais, je rêvais depuis des années d'y aller.

- Oui.

Sa réponse s'accompagna d'un regard vers l'archéologue qui s'était avancé à sa hauteur.

- Alors pourquoi ? Tu envoies là-bas un type que tu as rencontré un mois auparavant, au fin fond du pôle nord, et moi qui te connais depuis plus de dix ans tu me dis non.

- Parce qu'on a besoin de toi ici. C'est certainement un voyage sans retour, je n'allais pas prendre le risque de t'envoyer là-bas.

- Attention Jack, je crois déceler un compliment dans cette phrase…

- Contrairement à ce que tout le monde a l'air de croire, je ne choisis jamais mes mots au hasard. Je suis déçu, je croyais que toi tu t'en serais rendu compte.

Il fit suivre sa phrase d'une petite moue et discerna, du coin de l'œil, un petit sourire chez son interlocuteur.

Après un court silence, Daniel posa enfin la question qui le taraudait.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir ?

- Tu rigoles ? S'ils ont autant de chance que nous, il faudra attendre de pouvoir aller les chercher, si on veut les revoir.

L'air mi-figue mi-raisin, Jackson se tourna complètement vers Jack.

- Tu n'es pas un peu pessimiste là, Jack ?

- Non je suis réaliste, nuance. Je te parie l'intégrale des Simpsons qu'avant la fin de la semaine ils se seront mis à dos la race la plus dangereuse de la galaxie de Pégase.

- Qui sait, Pégase n'a peut-être pas sa version personnelle des Goa'ulds.

- Daniel, je crois que ton idéalisme nous refait une petite crise. Il y aura forcément des sales types prêts à tout pour les tuer, manger, réduire en esclavage ou autre réjouissance.

- La cité des Anciens vaut la peine de prendre ce risque.

Daniel regretta instantanément ses paroles, il venait de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

- Je sais. Tu me bassines avec ça depuis que tu connais son existence. « Il faut organiser une expédition Jack… », « La cité des Anciens Jack… ».

Bien sûr le sarcasme n'échappa pas à Jackson qui se contenta d'un vague « moui », à mi-chemin entre l'approbation et la désapprobation.

Un silence un peu lourd s'installa entre eux. Jack gardait les yeux rivés sur la Porte, comme s'il espérait y voir ce qui se passait sur Atlantis.

- Atlantis c'est comme la Porte des Etoiles: un cadeau empoisonné. Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir dit non. Une partie d'entre eux ne reviendra pas.

Daniel ne répondit pas. Jack était terriblement sérieux, et de toute façon il ne pouvait qu'approuver.

- A mon avis ce major aura rendu le colonel Sumner à moitié fou avant la fin du mois !

- Son cadeau empoisonné personnel ?

L'archéologue haussa un sourcil pour accompagner ses paroles ; O'Neill ne restait jamais sérieux bien longtemps.

Jack laissa un blanc avant de répondre.

- Dis-moi, tu dois bien avoir à traduire quelques textes qui n'intéressent que toi ?

Venu de quelqu'un d'autre, Daniel l'aurait mal pris. Mais parce que c'était Jack, et que Jack sera toujours Jack, il se contenta de s'éloigner, laissant le colonel à ses pensées.

De toute façon, il savait bien que ce cadeau, O'Neill aussi aurait bien aimé l'ouvrir.


	18. Ronon Beckett feux de l'amour

Suite à la demande de Vive les Unas voilà un drabble avec les feux de l'amour.

**Ronon/Carson/ Les feux de l'amour **

Carson n'aimait pas vraiment voir Ronon arriver dans son infirmerie. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre lui en particulier, mais il fallait bien avouer que Ronon n'était pas toujours des plus coopératif. Il ne venait que si on l'y obligeait, et à partir du moment où il entrait il n'avait plus qu'une envie : ressortir aussi sec.

Seulement voilà, Ronon, l'invincible Ronon avait été terrassé par une grippe, une vraiment très mauvaise grippe. Teyla avait du déployer des trésors de persuasion pour qu'il vienne à l'infirmerie. Et lorsque Carson lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devoir rester au lit au moins deux jours, il avait cru que Ronon allait immédiatement faire demi-tour. Durant toute la première journée, il s'était arrangé pour garder un œil sur le Satédien, mais sa garde avait pris fin : lui aussi devait dormir de temps en temps.

Le matin du deuxième jour il se dirigea d'un pas un peu nerveux vers le lit de Ronon. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et plusieurs voix s'élevaient de l'autre côté.

Un peu inquiet, Carson ralentit le pas. Ils n'avaient pas dû l'attacher, quand même ?

- Donc en fait il n'est pas mort, mais Sharon en est convaincue.

- Mais elle lui a bien tiré dessus non ?

- Oui, mais quand elle a voulu vérifier, son corps avait disparu.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il y avait une Sharon sur la cité ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

- Il la hante ?

Cette Sharon était apparemment une cliente du psy de la base.

- Non ils lui font croire ça pour la terroriser.

- Elle ne l'a pas dit à Nicolas ?

- Non, il croirait qu'elle est démente.

Nicolas ? C'était qui ce Nicolas ? Et qui pouvait bien oser s'amuser à terroriser un membre de l'expédition ?

- En fait elle pense qu'elle devient folle.

- Et puis de toute façon cette histoire c'est juste pour mettre de l'eau dans le gaz entre elle et Nicolas. Pour qu'il puisse se mettre avec Phyllis une fois sa fille morte.

Nicolas ? Phyllis ? Fille morte ?!

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel !

Carson avait brutalement ouvert le rideau en entendant la dernière phrase. Il resta figé de stupeur face à la scène. Deux de ses infermières et Ronon étaient assis sur le lit, face à un poste de télévision. Poste sur lequel défilait le générique des Feux de l'Amour.

- Un problème docteur ?

- Non non je... je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien.

Il referma un peu brusquement le rideau. Ronon devant les feux de l'amour ! Carson avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais là c'était trop pour lui.


	19. Chuck Landry conversation

Merci à Clio Reap pour avoir joué les bêta et les muses.

**Chuck /Landry/conversation**

L'heure du rapport hebdomadaire avec le général Landry approchait à grand pas, et le bureau d'Elisabeth restait désespérément vide.

_« Chuck » _

La voix de Weir dans son oreillette le détendit un peu.

_« Chuck, nous avons eu un problème avec le jumper, on est encore au dessus de l'océan. Je vais être un peu en retard. »_

- Je dis quoi au Général ?

_« Je ne sais pas, faites le patienter quelques minutes, je ….. »_

- Docteur ? Docteur vous m'entendez ?

Seules des grésillements lui répondirent. Génial, vraiment génial ! Elle en avait de bonnes Weir, le faire patienter ! Elle ne se rendait apparemment pas compte de l'état de stress de Landry à chaque fois qu'il appelait. Remarque, c'était compréhensible, une fois sur deux Elisabeth lui apprenait qu'ils avaient de nouveaux problèmes : avec la cité, un nouveau peuple, les Wraiths – rayer la mention inutile. Ou qu'ils avaient encore faillit tous se faire tuer.

Sa console clignota ; un vortex entrant, la Terre bien sûr. Ils étaient pile à l'heure, eux.

- Général.

_« Quoi de nouveau dans votre galaxie Docteur Weir ? »_

- Heu général, le docteur Weir n'est pas là.

_« Comment ça pas là ? »_

- Elle heu… Elle est un peu en retard. Un problème de jumper.

_« Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, plusieurs équipes SG doivent revenir d'ici quelques minutes. »_

- On pourrait vous rappeler plus tard.

_« Ce n'est pas un téléphone ! Plus tard je n'aurais pas le temps. Vous êtes sur la cité__, __vous pouvez me donner les grandes lignes de ce qui s'est passé cette semaine. »_

Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui ?

- Monsieur je ne sais pas si je peux…

_« Mais si vous pouvez. Je ne vous demande pas le détail. »_

- Et bien heu… l'équipe du major Lorne a encore eu quelques ennuis. Il n'a pas de chance, c'est toujours sur lui que sa tombe.

_« Des morts ? »_

- Oui, enfin non, enfin pas dans notre camp. Il a juste eu une jambe cassée.

_« Le major Lorne ? »_

- Non son lieutenant, heu Flitz.

_« Essayez d'être un peu plus clair. Rien de plus grave qu'une jambe cassée ? »_

- Et bien on a eu quelques problèmes avec les commandes du personnel, apparemment les colis ont été inversés et…

_« Chuck il me semble vous avoir dit « les choses importantes ». De__s__ nouvelles technologies ? De nouveaux alliés ? Des ennemis ? »_

- Heu je crois qu'on a trouvé un objet Ancien sur P3X 743. Le docteur Zelenka dit que c'est un sèche-cheveux, mais le docteur Mc…

Le soupir un poil exaspéré de Landry l'arrêta. Et un regard sur le radar l'informa que le jumper du docteur Weir était encore à plusieurs minutes de la cité.

- On a aussi rencontré un nouveau peuple sur P5Z 782.

_« Ils ont quelque chose d'intéressant ? »_

- Ils vivent sur une île, le climat est tropicale là-bas. Ils peuvent nous fournir des fruits frais et je crois que certains membres de l'expédition veulent faire une pétition. Pour qu'on puisse y prendre nos vacances.

_« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »_

- Oui, heu non monsieur, je… C'est juste qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose... Enfin je crois.

_« Vous croyez ? »_

- Je… et bien c'est que moi je ne suis pas… enfin vous voyez ?

Bravo Chuck, excellent. Il ne te prenait déjà pas au sérieux et maintenant il va te prendre pour un imbécile. Il était en train d'envisager de fermer le vortex, lorsque miracle ô miracle, Weir pointa le bout de son nez.

- Merci Chuck je prends le relais.

- Bien madame.

Sur ce, il quitta précipitamment son siège et sortit de la salle. Il fallait qu'il se trouve un trou où se cacher avant que sa brillante conversation avec le général n'ait fait le tour de la base.

Il devrait peut-être signer cette pétition finalement. Oui, une ou deux semaines sur une autre planète voilà qui était une bonne idée.


	20. Lorne Beckett colis

**Lorne/Beckett/colis**

Lorsqu'il avait trouvé le cd il avait pensé que c'était de sa faute, qu'il s'était trompé. Après tout, c'était bien le bon groupe, juste le mauvais album. Sa calligraphie n'avait jamais été très bonne, au grand désespoir de sa mère, on avait peut-être mal lu sa commande.

Quand il avait sortit du colis _Les plus beaux paysages d'Ecosse en 200 photos_, au lieu de _Les plus grandes œuvres du XVII__ème__ siècle, _il avait commencé à avoir un doute. Il écrivait mal, mais pas à ce point. Il n'avait rien contre l'Ecosse, au contraire, il était convaincu que c'était très beau, mais il n'avait rien demandé sur l'Ecosse. En tout cas pas cette fois-ci.

Lorsqu'il se décida à fouiller encore une fois dans le carton, il en ressortit une revue médicale et son esprit fit enfin le lien Ecosse plus médecin égale Carson. Il avait reçu le colis de Beckett !

Il vit presque, dans la seconde qui suivit, un mini-lui s'installer sur chacune de ses épaules. Ce fut celui de gauche qui attaqua en premier.

S'il avait le paquet de Beckett, c'était une occasion en or d'en savoir plus sur lui.

_Sauf que ça revenait à fouiller dans ses affaires._

Ce qu'il faisait depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes. Il pourrait trouver plein de sujets de conversation.

_Le plus respectable se serait de lui ramener son colis dès maintenant._

Carson devait avoir son colis, il pourrait passer le prendre plus tard dans ses quartiers.

Il ne laissa pas l'épaule droite répliquer.

Un affreux doute venait de l'envahir : Beckett avait dû ouvrir son paquet… Il fit mentalement la liste de ce qu'il avait commandé : peintures, livres, CD. Tout ça n'était pas important et il allait laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement, quand la dernière chose qu'il avait demandé, un peu sur un coup de tête, lui revint : un dictionnaire, un dictionnaire anglais-gaëlique.

Si Carson tombait dessus, ça engendrerait des questions, et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à y répondre.

Prenant le parti de la voix de droite, il remballa ce qu'il avait sortit et fonça à l'infirmerie.

La chance semblait être avec lui puisqu'il tomba, littéralement, nez-à-nez avec le médecin en entrant dans son royaume.

- Bonjour Major, tout va bien ?

- Oui très bien. En fait je suis là parce que je crois que j'ai reçu votre colis.

Pour appuyer ses dires il souleva le dessus du carton, dévoilant la revue et le CD.

- Effectivement, c'est bien ma commande.

- Parfait, il n'y a qu'à faire l'échange entre les paquets.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Evan lui tendit le carton. Lui rendant son sourire, l'Ecossais le prit et le posa sur son bureau.

- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir votre colis.

Son cœur loupa un battement, le major avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Il y avait une revue de guitare…

Au fond de son esprit un nom commença à clignoter.

- … l'intégrale de Johnny Cash …

Le nom se fit plus gros et plus brillant.

- … et un dvd du dernier SuperBowl.

Cette fois le nom tant redouté était aussi visible qu'un panneau publicitaire sur Time Square.

- Je pense que c'est celui du…

- Colonel Sheppard.

- C'est ce que je pensais, c'est lui qui doit avoir votre colis. Ma journée va être chargée, ça vous dérangerait beaucoup de lui apporter le sien ?

- Oui… Euh non… Je veux dire non ça ne me dérange pas.

Carson devait être vraiment très occupé, car Evan était sur d'être devenu blanc comme un linge.

Si John avait ouvert le colis et qu'il était tombé sur le dictionnaire, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il allait poser des questions auxquelles Evan ne voulait surtout pas avoir à répondre.


	21. Atlantis Atlante Hongrois Phobie

Me revoilà avec un nouveau drabble, pas de personnage connu cette fois. Comme le dit si bien Clio : après tout ils n'y a pas que nos héros sur la cité.

Comme d'habitude un gros merci à Clio pour sa bêta et ses reviews, ainsi qu'à VLU et Alpheratz9 qui laissent toujours un message. A Camidrena pour s'être lancée.

Et puis merci aussi à ceux qui ne disent rien mais qui lisent comme même.

**Phobie/ Atlantis/Atlante Hongrois**

Lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans le projet SG, il s'était attendu à la grande aventure, aux missions sur d'autres planètes. C'était une chance pour lui puisqu'il n'était pas Américain.

Etre envoyé sur la cité des Anciens, il avait vu ça comme un honneur. Son anglais n'était peut-être pas aussi parfait qu'il faisait croire, mais il avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'aller dans une autre galaxie.

A son arrivée, il avait tout de suite adoré l'incroyable tour où se trouvait la porte. Il avait définitivement bien quitté la Terre.

Un lieutenant très aimable l'avait tout de suite emmené à ses quartiers. Lui, qui était plutôt habitué aux baraquements, avait trouvé génial d'avoir une chambre individuelle. Et le militaire lui avait affirmé qu'il était très chanceux, puisque son logement, bien qu'un peu plus petit que la moyenne, possédait un balcon. D'après lui la vue était absolument splendide.

Il fallait juste ne pas avoir le vertige.

Ca tombait bien : il n'avait pas le vertige.

Le soldat l'avait laissé seul devant sa porte, lui laissant le bonheur de la surprise. Impatient, il s'était précipité à l'intérieur et après un très rapide coup d'œil à la chambre et à la salle de bain, il avait foncé sur le fameux balcon.

Il s'y était accoudé l'air béat, quand, avec quelques secondes de retard, il comprit ce qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était à nouveau à l'intérieur.

Le dos contre la porte-fenêtre, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour calmer la crise d'angoisse qu'il sentait monter. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se retourna pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas une hallucination.

Il était sur une cité.

Une cité posée sur de l'eau.

Une cité _totalement_ entourée par de l'eau.

Une cité toute seule au milieu d'un océan.

Il sentit la panique remonter. On ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça !

Enfin peut-être que si, mais l'accent américain était une vrai plaie à comprendre. Une flaque, une rivière, ou à la limite un lac, il pouvait supporter. Mais un océan. Un océan !

Non c'était clairement trop pour un hydrophobe comme lui.

Il sortit de ses quartiers les jambes tremblotantes. Il fallait qu'il parle à son supérieur. Il était sûr qu'une fois que le docteur McKay aurait compris le problème, il l'aiderait à trouver un labo loin de toute fenêtre.


	22. McKay Zelenka Chanson

Ma chère Bêta m'a fait remarquer que tout le monde parle anglais sur Atlantis, ce qui fout en l'air mon drabble. Mais ce n'est pas grave je vais contourner le problème.^^

**Annonce Importante : Pour ce drabble vous êtes priés de considérer que lorsqu'il chantonne, le personnage principal, n'articule absolument pas et reprend son accent**

**Mckay/Zelenka/Chanson**

« I wanna do bad things with you.. »  
Il fallait qu'il se sorte cette chanson de la tête, avant qu'il ne croise quelqu'un qui comprenne les paroles.  
« I wanna do really bad things with you… »  
Rah ! non ça suffit ! Sort de ma tête maudite chanson !  
« In every shadow… »  
Il n'aurait jamais dû aller à la soirée séries que Chuck avait organisée. En même temps, il y avait marqué dans l'annonce qu'il y aurait de nouvelles séries. Et après trois ans à regarder les mêmes films encore et encore, il avait fait comme les trois quarts de la cité : il y était allé avec plaisir.  
« I wanna do.. »  
Et puis il y avait eu ce fichu générique.  
« When you can.. »  
Trois jours que la chanson lui trottait dans la tête, trois jours qu'il murmurait à tout bout de champ : je veux faire de vilaines choses avec toi. Pas vraiment le genre de trucs qu'on dit à tout vent.  
« I wanna do… »  
Il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen de se sortir ça de la tête. Trouver la chanson et se la passer à fond une bonne dizaine de fois, si possible en s'époumonant dessus.  
Facile, un petit tour sur internet et hop ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il vivait sur une cité au plein milieu de l'océan, dans une autre galaxie et donc très très loin de tout accès au Web.  
« I wanna do bad… »

Il avait trouvé ! Ca lui avait prit la journée, et il avait une dette envers Chuck, mais il l'avait eu. L'ipod ET la chanson.  
Maintenant, direction la tour est, balcon du 12ème étage. Il n'y avait jamais personne là-bas.  
« I wanna do very bad… »

Bon il caillait, mais il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de cette chanson et reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Il était sûr que le sergent Filgan l'avait entendu hier soir.  
Balcon ok, Ipod à fond ok. Let's go !  
"I WANNA DO BAD THINGS WITH YOU. I WANNA DO REALLY…"  
Il s'arrêta là.  
Parce que Zelenka, qui venait d'entrer sur le balcon, avait manifestement les sourcils qui tentaient de s'envoler.  
« Tout va bien Rodney ?»  
Pas de problème, il pouvait rattraper le coup.  
_« I wanna do bad things with you… »  
_Arg! Ecouteurs à la noix!  
Les sourcils de Zelenka étaient redescendus, mais son regard était très clair. Il était grillé à vie, le Tchèque venait de trouver le moyen de faire pression sur lui.  
Mais puisqu'il était LE docteur McKay il passa dignement et sans un mot devant Radek.

Chuck pouvait définitivement dire adieu aux douches chaudes.

* * *

Pour les curieux la chanson en question c'est Bad Things de Jace Everett, c'est le générique de la série True blood.


	23. Chuck Atlantes Erreur Tactique

Clio poste ET bêta-lit plus vite que son ombre, voilà donc la fameuse soirée série, citée dans le drabble précédent.

**Chuck/Atlantes/ Erreur tactique**

Erreur tactique Chuck, erreur tactique ! Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au pugila qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
Dans un moment de folie, il avait pensé qu'il pouvait leur donner le choix. Qu'ils pourraient tous se concerter pour décider quelle série ils allaient regarder en premier.  
C'était totalement stupide, il était EVIDENT qu'ils n'allaient pas réussir à se mettre d'accord.

- Battlestar galactica !

- On est déjà dans l'espace !

- Torchwood ?

- On VIT avec des aliens !

Pour lui ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, il avait récupéré les épisodes sans la moindre indication, et il avait donc dû tous les regarder pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Là où ça allait coincer, c'est que c'était lui qui avait organisé la soirée, et si ça se passait mal, ça allait forcément lui retomber dessus.

- Ecoutez-moi !

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas crédible du tout comme série, les…

- On s'en fout ! C'est divertissant.

Il jeta un regard suppliant à Ronon qui, peu intéressé par le débat, était resté silencieusement adossé à un mur. Il dut le prendre en pitié car il s'en décolla.

- SILENCE !

Cette fois tout le monde réagit au cri, et dans la seconde qui suivit on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Chuck en profita pour se jeter dans la brèche.

- On va organiser un vote. Chacun choisit une série, et on regardera celle qui aura le plus de voix.

L'idée était bonne et tout le monde approuva.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard les cris avaient recommencé. Chacun essayait de convaincre, ou dissuader son voisin de voter pour telle ou telle série.

- Zelenka, vous ne pouvez pas choisir Worm X treme , même moi je sais que c'est pourri…

- Big bang théorie je te dis, on va bien se marrer.

- Rome ? Non pitié pas une série historique.

Il fallut une heure et demi pour récupérer tous les bulletins, revoter parce qu'il y avait environ deux fois plus de bulletins que de votant- Tentative de tricherie franchement stupide à son humble avis- et enfin compter les voix.

Le résultat laissa Chuck sans…voix. Il y avait sept ex-æquo. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux Atlantes, et estima combien de temps il faudrait pour arriver au bout d'un troisième vote.  
Sa décision fut prise quand il vit la télécommande voler pour la quatrième fois à travers la pièce.

- Ce sera NCIS, puis True Blood

Les trois quarts de la salle protestèrent, mais avant qu'ils aient pu demander à voir les bulletins, Chuck appuya sur play.  
Il sortit ensuite discrètement de la salle, les fameux bulletins en main.  
Il fallait qu'il les détruise, si quelqu'un s'apercevait qu'il avait triché, il ne doutait pas que sa vie deviendrait un enfer.

La prochaine fois, il laisserait Sheppard organiser la soirée détente. Tout ça c'était bien trop de tension pour lui.


	24. Sheppard lieutenant soirées

Décidément le thème m'inspire pas mal. Voilà donc la suite et la fin ? des soirées détentes de nos Atlantes préférés.

Après un long combat, concernant la mise en page, avec le site, j'ai réussi à en faire quelque chose de correcte.

**Sheppard/ Un lieutenant/ Soirées**

_Soirée Pictionnary_

- Major Lorne ! Les gars et moi on voulait vous dire que vous êtes vraiment un très bon chef, c'est un plaisir d'être dans votre équipe.  
- Heu merci ?  
- Evan ! Je tenais à vous dire que votre travail de second est vraiment excellent, je ne sais pas ce qu'on deviendrait sans vous.  
- Merci Docteur Weir.

…

- Bon, Lorne, décidez-vous, quelle équipe ?  
- Heu… je crois que je vais aller dans l'équipe du docteur Bec..WEIR !  
- Pff fayot.

***

_Soirée Monopoly_

- Et je mets mon cinquième hôtel sur la rue de la Paix. Je dois vous rappeler le loyer Rodney ?  
- Non ça ira Radek.

…

- Et puis d'abord pourquoi on a des euros et pas des dollars ? Et où avez-vous trouvé une version française du jeu? Il n'y a pas un seul français sur la cité !

***

_Soirée Mario kart wii_

- Ecoutez John, je sais qu'on a dit que le suivant prenait le vainqueur, mais là ça fait deux heures que vous jouez non stop.  
- Les règles sont les règles, Teyla.  
- Je sais mais ce n'est plus drôle du tout, tout le monde en a marre de perdre.  
- Ok, la prochaine je vous laisse 10 secondes d'avance.

***

_Soirée Trivial Pursuit_

- Facile, c'était en 1987. Et voila mon camembert est plein !  
- Rodney, comment Elizabeth a su qu'on jouait ce soir ? Je croyais que tu devais passer le mot discrètement.  
- Apparemment elle a surpris Beckett et Cadman qui en parlaient.  
- Pff… Encore une soirée de foutue.

***

_Soirée Volley_

- Vous avez cassé la vitre du Jumper Ronon ! La vitre du Jumper !  
- Ben vous voyez Sheppard, il a voulu rattraper la balle, mais c'était trop tard et il a touché la vitre à la place.  
- M'enfin elle est _blindée_ !  
- J'arrivais très vite. Et je n'ai pas loupé la balle, elle a crevé sous le choc.

***

_Soirée loup__-__garou _

- La cité s'endort. Radek , j'ai dit la cité s'endort, je vois bien que vous n'avez pas les yeux complètements fermés.

…

- Les loups-garous choisissent leur victime…. Si les loups-garous n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord dans les cinq minutes, je sens que la cité va se réveiller en avance.

…

- Pourquoi j'ai 7 voix, il n'y a que six survivants norma… Docteur Brondik vous êtes mort , vous ne pouvez pas voter !  
- Mais je suis le fantôme !  
- Pour un tour seulement, je vous l'ai déjà dit trois fois.

***

_Soirée Anniversaires groupés_

- Il y a cinq bougies de trop sur mon gâteau !  
- Moi il m'en manque neuf !  
- Pourquoi il y a le drapeau irlandais sur mon gâteau ? Je suis Brésilien.  
- Et moi pourquoi je n'ai pas de gâteau ? C'est aujourd'hui mon anniversaire !

***

- Alors mon colonel ? Vous allez l'organiser, la soirée guitar hero ?  
- Mmm… Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr que ses soirées détentes nous détendent vraiment.


	25. Sheppard Lorne colis 2

Alléluia le micmac LorneSheppardBecket avance ! (un peu hein, faut pas trop en demander non plus XD)  
Pour comprendre ce drabble mieux vaut avoir lu le fil rouge de Lorne (autrement dit, les Lorne/Beckett et les Sheppard/Lorne).  
Phobie aussi, si vous voulez comprendre la référence de Sheppard.

**Sheppard/Lorne/Colis 2**

Le colis de Sheppard sous le bras droit, la main gauche à dix centimètres de la porte, Evan rassemblait tout son sang froid avant d'affronter son colonel. Pour une raison qui le dépassait totalement, il était incapable d'avoir une conversation non professionnelle avec John sans qu'elle ne glisse sur un terrain très glissant. Ca durait depuis quelques semaines maintenant, en fait depuis que Sheppard avait décidé que son second lui cachait quelque chose. Tout ça n'aurait pas gêné Evan s'il n'y avait pas effectivement eu un secret. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
Il y eut un moment de silence quand les deux hommes se trouvèrent nez à nez.  
- Major ?  
La voix de John avait cette drôle d'intonation qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'il se demandait si on allait encore lui annoncer la fin du monde ou s'il s'agissait juste d'une invitation à une partie de poker.  
- J'ai votre colis, enfin Beckett avait votre colis et moi le sien, il m'a demandé de vous le rendre. Le vôtre, pas le sien.  
Evan fit un effort pour rester impassible, il avait la sale impression qu'il venait de se griller, et la lueur qui s'était allumée dans le regard de Sheppard l'inquiétait un peu.  
- Merci Lorne, je me demandais justement qui avait mon colis. Celui que j'ai reçu était destiné à un scientifique hongrois. D'ailleurs j'ai eu un mal fou à le trouver, apparemment il évite toutes les salles avec des fenêtres…

- Vous n'avez pas mon colis ?  
La pointe de désespoir qui avait accompagné sa question n'échappa pas au colonel.  
- Non je ne l'ai pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important dedans pour que vous réagissiez comme ça ?  
- Rien, je…J'aimerais bien savoir où il a atterrit c'est tout.  
- Allez voir Chuck et passez une annonce.  
- Non, non je n'y tiens pas.  
Evan se frappa mentalement, autant crier haut et fort qu'il y avait dans son colis quelque chose de suspect.  
Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche de Sheppard et il reprit la parole avant que le major ne puisse effectuer une retraite stratégique.  
- Il y a donc bien quelque chose, ça a un rapport avec les dessins que vous ne voulez pas me montrer ?  
- Non – Il vit tout de suite qu'il avait mis trop de vétérance dans sa réponse - Non, mes dessins sont privés, et mon colis aussi.  
Sheppard prit un instant avant de répondre, il était visiblement tiraillé entre l'envie de l'asticoter et de le laisser tranquille. Apparemment il était dans un bon jour car il se contenta d'un : « Vous devriez aller voir Zelenka, je crois qu'il a reçu des tubes de peinture, il me l'a dit quand je cherchais le Hongrois. »  
- Merci, je vais allez voir.  
Evan retint un soupir de soulagement avant de partir en direction des labos. Il avait à peine fait trois mètres que Sheppard ajouta.  
- Vous devriez vous dépêcher, vu que tout les colis ont été mélangés Elizabeth veut qu'on les récupère tous et qu'on fasse la liste de leur contenu. Pour que tout le monde retrouve le sien, vous voyez ?  
Lorne ne se retourna pas et passa le coin sans accélérer.  
Une fois le coin passé il se mit à courir comme un dératé, tout en se demandant pourquoi lui.


	26. Atlantis Atlante insomniaque Nuit Blanch

Merci pour vos reviews ! Et merci à la quarantaine (dixit FFnet) de personne qui suive régulièrement cette série de drabble.

Après l'humour et le drame, voilà une petite envolée poétique.^^

**Nuit blanche/ Atlantis/ Atlante insomniaque.**

Assis au bout de la baie numéro cinq, il observait, à la faveur de la pleine lune, l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Perdu dans les reflets argentés des vagues, il laissait la nuit filer.

La pleine lune, quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouvait, avait toujours le même effet sur lui : il était incapable de dormir. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir s'il s'agissait réellement de l'influence de l'astre, ou d'une simple habitude. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, plus maintenant.

Il appréciait la solitude que lui apportait la nuit, tout semblait totalement différent. La Cité des Anciens retrouvait son calme, à peine troublé par les rondes de ses nouveaux gardiens.  
Il avait exploré une grande partie d'Atlantis durant ses nuits d'insomnies, les couloirs, si impressionnants à la faveur du jour, lui semblaient plus chaleureux. Pourtant, malgré les innombrables balcons à la vue incroyable, il finissait toujours par revenir ici. Exposé à la brise nocturne, régulièrement mouillé par la bruine des vagues. Un pied sur Atlantis, l'autre dans l'immensité de l'océan.

Il observait l'océan et laissait ses pensées voguer, un moyen comme un autre de décompresser, d'oublier un instant toutes les horreurs que la galaxie lui avait montré.  
Les vagues l'emmenaient souvent sur les rivages de la Terre. Il n'avait pas laissé grand-chose derrière lui ; quelques amis à qui il devait continuellement mentir sur sa véritable vie. Une famille réduite à sa plus simple expression; il ne parlait plus à son père depuis des années, quand à sa mère, la maladie lui avait fait oublier depuis longtemps qu'elle avait un fils. Finalement il n'y avait rien qui le retenait sur sa planète d'origine si ce n'est qu'il y était né.

Au loin l'horizon commençait à s'éclaircir, la nuit touchait à sa fin, et avec elle ses pensées. Il se releva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux eaux insondables qui faisait leur quotidien et prit le chemin de ses quartiers.  
Son moment était fini. Petit à petit, au même rythme que le soleil, la vieille Cité s'éveillait.


	27. Lorne Atlantes Colis 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, voilà enfin la fin des malheurs de Lorne. Tout du moins en ce qui concerne son colis…

Et en prime une petite scène entre Evan et Carson.

( Oh et ne cherchez pas, Revis et Handick sont totalement inventés.)

**Lorne/ Atlantes/ Colis 3**

- Docteur Zelenka, il paraît qu'il y avait de la peinture dans le colis que vous avez reçu ?  
- Oui, de la peinture corporelle, goût chocolat. C'est à vous ?  
- Heu non…

- Sergent Revis, le paquet que vous avez reçu…  
- Ah oui, celui de Handick qui aurait cru qu'il était fan des bougies, un gros dur comme lui…

- Oh docteur ! Je vous cherchais, à propos des échanges de paquets…  
- Vous seriez l'insomniaque, Major ? Tout de même, 80 boîtes de somnifères, ils vous ont laissé commander ça sans broncher ?  
- Non ce n'est pas… Laissez tomber et allez parler à Beckett de cet envoi. C'est un peu…louche.

- Docteur Mc Kay je crois que vous avez reçu mon…  
- Ah parce que c'est vous ! Vous trouvez ça drôle de m'envoyer deux kilos de bonbons au citron ? Je suis mortellement allergique au citron !

- Chuck, à propos des échanges de…  
- Vous avez le mien ? Dites-moi que vous l'avez ! Il y a la dernière saison de Doctor Who dedans. J'en peux plus d'attendre. Pitié, dites-moi que vous l'avez !  
- Je… heu… non, désolé Chuck. Ne pleurez pas voyons, je suis sûr que vous allez vite le retrouver.

- Docteur Weir, par hasard vous n'auriez pas reçu…  
- Je ne crois pas Major, à moins que vous n'ayez commandé de la dentelle.  
- Effectivement ce n'est pas le mien.  
- Ca m'inquiète un peu cette histoire, je ne vois pas quelle femme ici peut bien porter du 48…

- Eva, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais votre colis…  
- Evan ! Ca fait un moment que vous n'êtes pas venu sans raison à l'infirmerie. Enfin je veux dire que votre équi…Colis vous dites ? Bien sûr ! Enfin plutôt non, il y avait l'intégrale de la Petite maison dans la prairie dans le mien. Je ne crois pas que se soit vraiment votre genre.  
- Pas vraiment non…Merci quand même.

La tête basse et le moral dans les chaussettes, Lorne se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Quand une voix retentit.  
- Major !  
Entrainé à réagir à cet appel, Evan se retourna et tomba, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, nez-à-nez avec Carson, un carton dans les mains.  
- Le sergent Bell m'a amené un colis tout à l'heure, et quand j'ai vu les tubes de peinture j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous.  
Un coup d'œil suffit à Evan pour reconnaître la marque des tubes. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, c'était bien son colis, et cerise sur le gâteau Beckett ne l'avait pas entièrement ouvert.  
- Oui, c'est bien le mien, merci.  
- De rien Major. Il faudra que vous me montriez vos peintures un jour.  
- Avec plaisir Docteur.  
Ravi d'avoir enfin son colis, et une vague ébauche de rendez-vous avec Carson, Evan prit congé le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Au fait Major, pourquoi un dictionnaire anglais-gaélique ?  
_Et merde._


	28. Sheppard Atlantes Cité hantée

A lire de préférence le soir dans le noir. (Et arrangez-vous pour ne pas être dos au mur, c'est moins efficace sinon. ^^)

ATTENTION !! CHANGEMENT DE RATING POUR CE DRABBLE, DE K ON PASSE A T

**Cité hantée / Sheppard / Atlantes**

- C'était un mardi soir, le scientifique retournait à ses quartiers. Il était déjà très tard et les couloirs étaient déserts, quand…  
- Pff, de toute façon les scientifiques ont peur de tout, c'est…  
- Mais chut !  
- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent, les scientifiques ?  
- Taisez-vous ou sortez !  
- … Hum, je disais donc... Les couloirs étaient déserts, quand tout à coup il entendit un bruit sur sa droite. On aurait dit un raclement. Le scientifique jeta un…  
- Il n'a pas de nom ? Ca risque d'être chiant à force.  
- Appelle-le Bill et puis voilà.  
- Bill le scientifique ? Ce n'est pas une histoire drôle…  
- Silence !  
- Donc… Thomas jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir somb…  
- Thomas c'est pas… Aie ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ! Aieeee ! Ok je me tais...  
- THOMAS jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir sombre, mais celui-ci semblait désert. Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, plus aigu, comme un couteau qui racle un mur. Thomas se retourna, mais là encore il ne vit rien. Il mit les sons étranges sur le compte de la Cité et reprit la direction de ses quartiers. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas que le crissement recommença, et cette fois-ci Thomas sentit un courant d'air froid lui caresser la nuque. Un frisson le parcourut. Il fit brusquement volte-face…mais il n'y avait toujours rien. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua sa route tout en essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne craignait rien. Mais déjà la peur commençait à nouer ses entrailles, et il accéléra le pas.  
Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne rompe le silence. Rassuré, Thomas reprit un rythme normal et laissa échapper un petit rire devant le ridicule de sa réaction. Il prit à gauche quand, tout d'un coup, le son se fit de nouveau entendre. Il sentit un courant d'air effleurer son oreille et il entendit comme une voix lui murmurer : « Thomaass ». Pétrifié, il se retourna très lentement. Et là ! Juste derrière lui ! Il vit une forme noire, vaguement humaine, aux yeux jaunâtres qui le fixaient ! Il était assez près pour voir ses traits hideusement déformés, comme si elle avait déjà commencé à se décomposer. Un cri de terreur lui échappa et il prit ses jambes à son cou. Mais, malgré les ailes que lui donnait la peur, il entendait le monstre murmurer juste derrière lui « Thomaass » « Thomaass ».  
Sa course folle le mena jusqu'à ses quartiers, il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et la referma dès qu'il l'eut passée. Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, le souffle court et le cœur prêt à exploser. La pièce était parfaitement silencieuse, et alors qu'il croyait être sauvé, il vit son souffle se transformer en buée, et un frisson le traversa tandis que la température chutait brutalement.

Il leva alors les yeux et il vit, juste devant lui, la créature ! Il pouvait entendre sa respiration rauque et une odeur d'œuf pourri lui parvint. La bête leva un bras et Thomas aperçut une lame courbée, couverte de taches sombres ; la lame accrocha une fraction de seconde un rayon de lune, et avec horreur il identifia les marques : c'était du sang. Il voulut crier, mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir de sa gorge. Incapable de bouger, il entrevit comme un sourire apparaître sur le visage de la créature tandis qu'elle baissait la lame pour l'enfoncer lentement, très lentement dans son cœur. Thomas, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, la regarda lui arracher le cœur. Alors qu'il vivait ses derniers instants, la bête se pencha à son oreille dans un souffle fétide lui murmura: « nul ne m'échappera ».  
- Et… et après ?  
- Le lendemain matin c'est une de ses amies, Mirie, qui, inquiète de ne pas le voir, retrouva le corps étendu sur le lit, une expression de pure terreur sur le visage. Sur le mur au-dessus de lui était écrit en lettres de sang « Je sais. » Tandis que l'horreur la frappait, Mirie sentit un courant d'air sur sa nuque et il lui sembla entendre comme une voix murmurer à son oreille : « Miriiee ».  
- Et… ça… ça finit comme ça ?  
- Et bien on n'a jamais retrouvé le coupable, et Mirie a disparu en mission deux jours plus tard. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des patrouilles par deux le soir maintenant.  
_« Nous vous rappelons que le courant sera coupé dans vingt minutes et ce jusqu'à demain matin 7 heures__.__ »_  
- Heu, je crois que je vais y aller, moi… Il se fait tard.  
- Attends-moi Wagner, je rentre avec toi.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Je viens avec vous mes quartiers sont dans la même zone.  
- J'ai pas mal de boulot, je vous accompagne.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, John était seul dans la salle. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, c'était vraiment trop facile de faire peur aux petits nouveaux.


	29. Lorne Beckett Dessin

Je n'ai jamais tenté le style guimauve… Bah voilà c'est fait. ^^

**Lorne/ Beckett / Dessin**

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. Il passait tellement de temps dans la tenue réglementaire que ses habits civils lui paraissaient presque étranges.

_« Au fait Major, pourquoi un dictionnaire anglais-gaélique ? »_  
_« Pour traduire le disque d'un groupe que j'aime bien. Ca demande moins de préparation que la peinture, alors j'ai plus souvent le temps. »_

S'il n'avait pas été aussi bien placé pour connaitre la vérité, il aurait pu croire qu'il avait préparé cette excuse à l'avance. Mais non, pour une fois, son cerveau avait accepté de lui fournir une réponse plausible qui n'allait pas creuser un peu plus sa tombe.

_« Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer mes peintures demain soir »_

Subtilité me voilà ! Mais quelle idée avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il sorte ça comme ça.

_« Oui. »_

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Carson avait dit oui, juste oui, et lui avait offert un de ses sourires en prime. Finalement cette journée c'était bien mieux terminer qu'elle n'avait commencé.  
Allez Evan, on inspire, on expire, et on n'arrête d'être aussi nerveux qu'un collégien à son premier rancard. De toute façon ce n'est pas un rancard.  
Non, c'était bien pire que ça.  
Il n'avait jamais eu la prétention d'exposer ses peintures, alors passés les traditionnels paysages il avait, comment dire… Disons qu'il s'était laissé aller à reproduire certaines de ses pensées. Rien de choquant mais c'était assez personnel, et d'ici quelques instants il allait les montrer à Beckett.  
Beckett qui pouvait très bien ne pas aimer.  
Il y a deux jours Evan aurait simplement haussé les épaules. Quoi de plus subjectif que l'art ? Mais aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui l'avis du « public » lui semblait crucial, comme si ça allait déterminer son futur. C'était stupide mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.  
La sonnette retentit.

_« Celui-là est vraiment très beau. Mais je ne reconnais pas la vue, c'est depuis la tour Est, non ? »  
« Oui c'est une petite plateforme, je suis tombé dessus un peu par hasard. La vue est magnifique et personne n'y va jamais. »  
« Tu me montres ? »_

C'était là que les choses avaient commencé à déraper. Mais pour une fois elles avaient commencé à déraper dans le bon sens.

_« Vraiment superbe. C'est ce que j'adore ici, quand on croit qu'on a enfin vu tout ce qu'il y a à voir on découvre des perles comme celle-ci. Tu as de la chance d'avoir découvert cet endroit Evan.__»_

Evan. Il serait bien incapable de dire à quel moment ils étaient passé de Major à Evan, c'était venu naturellement au cours de la conversation. Une longue conversation qui avait démarré après les salutations de rigueur et qui ne s'était pas arrêtée depuis. Parce qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts en matière de cinéma, de livre, de musique. Parce que leur vie avait été si différente qu'ils avaient beaucoup à comparer. Parce qu'ils avaient vécu sur Atlantis les mêmes histoires et qu'ils avaient l'un comme l'autre besoin d'en parler.

C'est pour ça qu'il était là, à minuit passé, accoudé à la rambarde de son refuge personnel, à écouter l'adorable accent écossais de son médecin préféré. Exit le stress et la peur, il passait l'une des meilleures soirées de sa vie.

« On rentre ? »

*

Bip Bip Bi...

Contrairement au 530 dernières fois, ce matin il n'envoya pas le réveil voler à travers la pièce. Il se contenta d'appuyer sur le bouton et de fixer le plafond, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Aujourd'hui ne pouvait être qu'une bonne journée.

_« On rentre ? » __  
__« Déjà ? Je veux dire… »_

Il avait à nouveau eu le droit à l'un de ces fantastiques sourire, il se serait jeté du haut de la plateforme pour l'un d'entre eux.

_« Ne fais pas cette tête là, je parle simplement de rentrer à l'intérieur. De toute façon tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi sans m'avoir montré ce fameux carnet. Ca fait un mois que j'entends Sheppard y faire allusion.» _

Finalement ils avaient oublié de le regarder, mais ce qu'ils avaient fait à la place étaient bien plus agréable.

* * *

Dans les coulisses :

A vrai dire ce drabble aurait du apparaitre beaucoup plus tôt. A l'origine je n'avais pas du tout l'intension d'en faire autant baver à Lorne, seulement je n'arrivais pas à donner à leur histoire une forme qui me plaisait. Du coup je tiens beaucoup à ce drabble, pas parce que c'est le meilleur mais parce qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre.

Enfin voilà, maintenant c'est fait et je vais pouvoir recommencer à torturer Evan la conscience tranquille.^^


	30. Sheppard Lorne Faveur

Je suis retombée il y a quelques temps sur des épisodes de SGA et ma muse, que je croyais depuis longtemps morte et redevenue poussière, semble avoir repris vie (bon pour tout dire elle est encore sous assistance respiratoire). Voilà donc, bien longtemps après les autres le 30ème drabble de mon petit univers.

**Sheppard/ Lorne/ Faveur**

Il n'était jamais facile de demander une faveur, surtout à un membre de sa hiérarchie; qu'il s'agisse d'un supérieur ou d'un subordonné le problème restait le même. Tout ça c'était une question de pouvoir, il fallait se mettre en position de faiblesse, offrir à l'autre un moyen de pression. S'engager à un retour d'ascenseur. Impossible de tirer une ficelle en toute impunité. L'expérience le lui avait plus d'une fois prouvé: rien n'était gratuit. A un moment ou un autre, vos magouilles finissaient toujours par vous retomber dessus.

Le plus important c'était de bien choisir à qui on allait demander la faveur en question. Dans son cas il n'avait que deux possibilités, et l'une de ses deux personnes était une redoutable politicienne. Lorne était donc le choix qui s'imposait, son commandant en second n'était pas le genre à profiter d'une situation. Bien trop honnête et respectueux pour ça.  
Sauf que depuis quelques temps son major. Oui SON major, le sien à lui, le seul l'unique. Parce qu'après 3 ans, l'US air force n'avait toujours pas été capable de lui envoyer plus d'un major, pour l'aider à diriger la branche militaire d'Atlantis. Un avant-poste installé en zone de haut risque et regroupant tout de même plus de 200 âmes. A cela on lui répondait, sur une base régulière, qu'ils se débrouillaient très bien à deux.  
Certes.  
Ça n'empêche qu'à chaque fois que SGA-2 partait en mission lui il ne vivait plus. Si jamais son major se faisait tuer…  
Bref, toujours est-t-il que son major semblait avoir, depuis quelques semaines, prit du poil de la bête. John y avait longuement réfléchi, au-dessus de son bol de céréale du matin, et en avait conclu que Lorne passait trop de temps à l'infirmerie. Ces nouvelles piques qui n'en n'ont pas l'air, et cette nouvelle manie de manipuler les gens l'air de rien, sentait à plein nez l'Ecosse. Le truc c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Il n'allait tout de même pas empêcher son second d'aller se faire soigner ou, à fortiori, aller rendre visite aux blessés de son équipe.  
Mais fallait-il vraiment que Carson lui fasse remarquer que 80% de la cité avait un faible plus ou moins marqué pour lui ? Lorne était quelqu'un de gentil et la majorité des gens était encline à aider les gars gentils. Maintenant Lorne était conscient qu'il pouvait lui aussi tirer des ficelles et forcement ça, ça empiétait un peu sur le territoire de John.

Ceci étant dit il n'avait pas trop le choix, il fallait qu'il arrête de monologuer devant cette fichue porte et qu'il…  
Il n'alla pas plus loin parce qu'Evan décida à ce moment-là de sortir de ses quartiers.

- Colonel ?

- Ah major, justement je vous cherchai.

- Oui ?

Sheppard laissa quelques secondes de blanc. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Evan ne refuserait pas, trop gentil, trop respectueux. Même s'il s'était fait Carsonisé.

- Dis-moi Evan…

Autant passer directement la première base et le tutoyer, après tout cette demande était personnelle.

-Oui John ?

Et voilà il y était, il allait devoir se lancer. Dieu qu'il détestait être celui qui demande. Il y avait plus que sa fierté en jeu ici. Pour être tout à fait franc il ne supportait pas très bien le rejet et puis les conséquences pourraient être terribles. Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir si Lorne le prenait mal et qu'il décidait de lui faire la tête, hein ? Parce qu'il était trop tard pour reculer il s'arma de son plus beau sourire, prit son courage à deux mains et se lança enfin.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi soir ? Par ce qu'il y a le...

- Désolé John je suis pris, j'ai un ren…enfin j'ai promis à un ami de lui donner un coup de main pour sa…heu…maquette. Sa maquette de la cité ! Il a besoin d'aide pour les…couleurs et tout et tout.

- Oh…Je vois tant pis ce n'est pas grave. Bon j'ai des rapports qui m'attendent. A plus tard major.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas peut-être un peu trop vif, d'un Evan apparemment mal à l'aise, mais il était désespéré.  
C'est vrai quoi, à qui allait-il pouvoir demander de l'aider à finir ses dossiers à temps pour le briefing de lundi ? Tant pis, il ne lui restait plus que Weir. Mais il savait qu'il allait lui en devoir une, c'était la deuxième fois en un mois qu'il lui faisait le coup.


	31. Sheppard Beckett Sang

**Sang/Sheppard/Beckett**

Avec le temps cette odeur métallique lui était devenue familière. À tel point qu'il pouvait faire la différence entre celle, légère, un peu rance du sang coagulé et celle, violente, entêtante, du sang qui venait de couler. C'est une odeur qu'il n'aimait pas, elle lui nouait les entrailles et ramenait dangereusement près de la surface certains de ses pires souvenirs. Elle envahissait son esprit, qui se mettait frénétiquement à la recherche de qui pouvait être le blessé S'il s'agissait de l'un des siens.

_Avec le temps cette odeur métallique lui était devenue familière. C'est une odeur qui le suivait partout dans son travail, à tel point qu'il ne la sentait plus vraiment. Il ne la remarquait que lorsqu'elle était trop intense, qu'elle indiquait une perte trop importante, une hémorragie ou trop de blessés. Elle ne lui évoquait pas grand-chose, il avait appris à s'en méfier. Avec les années il avait compris que son absence pouvait s'avérer bien plus dangereuse. Une menace plus insidieuse, invisible et inodore._

Et puis, comme une mécanique bien rodée, tout son être se mettait en branle. Appliquant les consignes et tactiques déjà utilisées mille fois à l'entrainement ou sur le terrain. Il poussait tout ses sens à leur maximum. Il y avait une menace, une victime, son rôle était de protéger les autres. Réduire les dégâts au minimum, ramener tout le monde sain et sauf.

_Les mécanismes, acquis par des années de théorie et de pratique, se mettaient en route à chaque fois qu'un des siens était blessé. Il avait son rôle à jouer et dans ces moments là rien d'autre ne comptait. Protéger et soigner, faire en sorte que tout le monde reste en vie. _

Et s'il était déjà trop tard pour le blessé ? Tant pis. Les regrets viendraient après, pour le moment il avait une mission.

_Tant pis pour le reste, tant pis s'il se mettait en danger. Le peur viendrait après, pour le moment il avait une mission._


	32. Weir Caldwell Mauvaise habitude

Caldwell /Elisabeth Weir/ Mauvaise habitude

- C'est une très mauvaise habitude que vous prenez Caldwell.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler docteur Weir. Je n'y suis pour rien si vous ne savez pas contrôler votre équipe.

Elisabeth s'autorisa un instant de réflexion, envoyer promener le colonel ne lui apporterait rien. Si ce n'est quelques secondes de bien être.

- Cela fait déjà quatre fois, mon personnel est directement touché par la situation. Et vous savez comme moi qu'il apporte un soin tout particulier à la réception de ce genre de commande. Le problème ne vient pas de nous et ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi d'autre, reconnaissez-le.

- Je ne prendrai pas la responsabilité des incohérences de votre commandement Weir.

Là encore, elle du faire un gros travail sur elle-même pour ne pas laisser ses mots exprimer sa pensée profonde. Elle expira profondément et reprit, bien décidée à ne pas laisser l'autre l'emporter

- La première fois les noms ne correspondaient pas au colis

- Je ne fais que les apporter. Je ne les emballe pas moi-même.

- La deuxième fois un bon quart des paquets étaient abimés

- Nous avons traversé un champ de météorites.

- Et cette fois il manque au moins une vingtaine de colis.

- Si les hommes et les femmes dont vous avez la charge ne sont pas capables de respecter le délai des commandes c'est votre problème.

- Et la commande de clé USB « oubliée» ?

- Même le pentagone n'est pas infaillible.

- La commande de papier toilette stockée justement dans la zone du Dédale où se déclare une fuite d'eau ?

- Les fuites ça arrive.

- Les 8kg de gelées bleues alors qu'il est bien précisé que l'on veut de la rouge ? Personne ne mange la bleue, ça fini systématiquement à la poubelle.

- Si vous avez rendu votre personel difficile ce n'est pas de mon ressort.

- Les DVD qui arrivent systématiquement avec une livraison de décalage et ouvert ?

- Dur à trouver ? Avez-vous précisé que vous ne vouliez pas d'occasion ?

- Neuf fois sur dix il s'agit du dernier film à la mode comandant…

- Renseignez-vous auprès du SGC c'est là que les commandes sont stockés.

- Le fait que le colonel Sheppard soit systématiquement touché par ces « problèmes de livraison » ?

- Mauvais karma ? On ne peut pas pousser sa chance indéfiniment docteur.

- Et votre manie de téléporter la cargaison systématiquement dans l'entrepôt le plus loin de nous ?

- C'est le plus grand et le plus accessible.

- McKay reçoit systématiquement un citron dans son colis !

- C'est vrai qu'il est homme à n'avoir que des admirateurs.

- … sur celle-là je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute.

- Trop aimable docteur.

- La disparition quasi systématique des bonbons du docteur Zelenka ? Il en a besoin il TRAVAIL avec McKay TOUS les jours.

- Vous m'accusez de voler des bonbons docteur ?

- Non je vous accuse de voler le pot de Nutella de chacun de mes colis !

-…

Cette fois le colonel ne répondit pas et Elizabeth explosa. Cette fois c'en était trop aux oubliettes la diplomatie !

- Ce n'est pas parce que les commandes vitales arrivent toujours en temps et en heure que vous allez pouvoir vous en tirer comme ça Steven! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes jaloux de ne pas être à la place du colonel Sheppard que vous devez vous comporter comme un gamin !

- Cette conversation est complètement stérile docteur Weir. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer. Nous nous reverrons dans un mois. Dédale out.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de frustration. Il avait osé lui raccrocher au nez !  
Elle allait se venger, elle ne savait pas encore comment mais même si pour cela elle devait impliquer chaque homme et femme vivant dans la cité elle allait se venger !


End file.
